headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vertigo/C
Cedella Cedella, surname unknown (possibly Midnite, though unlikely), was a young Jamaican woman and a powerful practitioner of voodoo. She was the brother of Linton "Papa" Midnite, who was a strong manipulator of the dark arts in his own right. Papa Midnite murdered Cedella's physical form in order to harness her power. He performed a ritual upon the corpse for ten days, that prevented her soul from passing on into the afterlife. Midnite's ritual placed a stain upon her soul, which would automatically condemn her to Hell. Once her body expired, Midnite kept her skull and used it for purposes of black magic and necromancy. As a resident of Hell, Cedella's spirit was forced to do her brother's bidding. This involved dalliance with demons, cultivating demonic secrets, which Midnite could then obtain for his own purposes. Papa Midnite continued this practice, gaining more powerful through Cedella over the course of three decades. English mage John Constantine went witch-walking and encountered Cedella's spirit. He helped her to break the connection with Papa Midnite, after which, she took her revenge upon him by forcing to leap off the top of the Empire State Building. Papa Midnite survived however due to being immortal. Cedella's skull Cedella's Skull was a powerful voodoo artifact used by Papa Midnite. It was the skull of his sister, whom he had killed and condemned to Hell. He used it to channel information from her to him, and it was the source of all his power. Cedella eventually broke free and forced her brother to destroy the skull. Chas Chandler Frank William "Chas" Chandler is a London cabbie, a good friend and ally of John Constantine. He was born in London in 1953 to Queenie and her husband. Whereas in his friends' homes, the father was the violent drunk, it was the other way round in the Chandler household. Frank's other brother, Terry, was hanged in 1960; that same year, Queenie killed her husband. She threw a bottle at him, causing him to fall down the stairs and die of pneumonia a week later. Shortly after, his mother acquired a female monkey, Slag. It became her familiar, and the two developed a strong bond. Queenie never left the bed, relying on Slag to do everything. Frank lived under her as a slave, as his father had. In 1969, 17-year old John Constantine became a new lodger, and quickly befriended Chas. John was sensitive to mystic forces, and sensed Slag was more than just a monkey when it talked to him - something Queenie could not hear. He seduced the monkey, and then drowned it. The psychic link caused Queenie to die as well. Chas was freed, but indebted to John. Chas wasn't the brightest, and generally had low-paying jobs to make ends meet. He worked as a roadie for Mucous Membrane before becoming a cabbie in London. This made him useful to John, who frequently called him for free rides in the capital. He kept Chas away from most of his occult dealings, which meant Chas was spared the fate of John's other friends. He settled in London with a woman named Renee, a woman previously involved with John. Around 1978, their daughter Geraldine was born. Chilham Chilham is a village parish located in the county of Kent. It is located in the Great Stour River and is known for its residential communities and agriculture. There are two large public houses in Chilham, the Woolpack and the White Horse, which dates from the 16th century. A psychic woman named Mercury, who was once a hippie and former colleague of John Constantine took up residence in Chilham Village.